the princess and the frog with quills?
by millylovesyou
Summary: we all know the fairytale the princess and the frog so its that story but with two sonic characters anyway hope u like :P


Hope you enjoy!!!!

The princess and the frog with quills?

It was a beautiful day with the sun shining bright but the day was not the only beautiful thing to see, a young pink hedgehog around the age of seventeen was running around in the palace gardens with her favourite toy; a golden ball the pink hedgehog's name was Amy rose the beautiful princess of Sapphire** kingdom. **

**the princess loved to play with the golden ball knowing that she was seventeen her father thought she was to old to play like a child but she never grew tired of it the golden ball and so she never grew to old for it either as she played around near a beautiful little lake in the royal palace gardens she saw that the golden ball was headed right for the lake running as fast as she could she ran after it but was to late for the golden was now sinking to the bottom of the lake. **

**The princess was saddened by this and sat near the lake with her face in her hands crying quietly suddenly she heard a very handsome voice **

**"Why so sad princess?" was the question asked, she looked around to see no one but a frog with small blue quill like things sticking out of it's back, she looked at the frog and than the voice spoke again **

**"Yes princess it was me who asked" princess Amy's eyes widened in stock the frog had spoken to her? **

**"Um I was playing out here and than my beautiful golden ball fell into the lake and now I can't get it back" Amy's face saddened even more with many tears **

**"Dear princess Amy do not cry for I will fetch your ball" the frog with blue quills replied **

**"You will do that for me?" Amy asked **

**"Yes but first you must promise me something" the frog replied **

**"Yes anything" Amy said with a smile **

**"You must promise to allow me to dine with you, and to sleep on your pillow. You must also kiss me goodnight this evening" the frog replied **

**"Of course" was the princess' reply**

**So the frog dived down into the water and resurfaced with the golden ball he gave it to the princess and in which she quickly ran off back to the palace leaving the frog by the lake breaking her promise she made him. **

**But that night as the princess and her mother and father dined, there was a knock at the palace door **

**"Who is it" the king boomed**

**"Who wishes to visit us this evening?" the queen asked **

**"crrmp!" croaked a voice from beyond the doorway **

**"it is me the frog from the lake" he told the king and queen, than he told them his story of how the princess lost her golden ball and broke a promise she had made to him, saddened by his daughter breaking a promise, the king looked at Amy and said sternly **

**"Daughter, you must allow this frog to dine with us this evening, then you must kiss him goodnight, and he may sleep on your pillow." **

**And so that night as the princess hoped into bed she quickly closed her eyes tight and kissed the frog then pulled her blankets on her and soon fell asleep, the frog looked at the sleeping princess and smiled than made himself comfortable on her pillow. **

**The next morning Amy awoke only to find that the frog was gone and in his place there was a handsome blue hedgehog who was looking at her right in the eyes she noticed that he had beautiful emerald coloured eyes **

**"Many years ago a curse was placed upon me" the blue hedgehog explained "my name is Sonic the hedgehog and I was turned into a frog by a wicked witch, and the only way I could become a prince again was to have a princess kiss me." **

**And so the mouths passed and Sonic and Amy become good friends and the handsome prince was reunited with his parents and other family and then soon after the prince and princess found love in each other and eventually were married with a beautiful wedding with many guests and while the guests were entertained prince Sonic and princess Amy than sneak off away from the crowd and took a walk by the lake where they had first met.**

**The end **

**YAY!! Sonic and Amy 4eva :D **


End file.
